The Holly and the Ivy
by Kindle-Feather
Summary: Hollyleaf and Ivypool go to the North Pole and everything goes horribly, the end.


**Tadaa! I write a Holiday special, hooray! Hope you enjoy!**

Hollyleaf was taking a quiet nap in one of Starclan's many, many, many idyllic glades, beside her lay her mate, Fallen Leaves. The pair were drowsily gazing at the perfect scene before them, a beautiful forest, happy clanmates and a gorgeous life of peace and perfection laid out before them.

Ivypool was doing some extra battle practice with her best friend Blossomfall before the raid that night. The pair were taking a short break to get water and chatting about their lives, cherishing the moment of peace before the battle from which one or both of might not return.

Then Starclan, or some higher power, previously unknown to the clans and their ancestors, decided that they needed an adventure.

"What is this place?" Hollyleaf yelped, staring around the snow covered twoleg nests.

"Starclan knows." Ivypool said, staring pointedly at the starry furred black she cat.

"What?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Well, you're a Starclan warrior right? Don't you have the answer?" Ivypool explained dryly.

"That's just a saying, we don't know everything, only some of us are lucky enough to achieve that level of omniscience. Though they're mostly from Thunderclan so I guess I'm in the running." Hollyleaf answered, thoughtfully contemplating the number of all-knowing Thunderclan cats. "But if you really want to know we're in The North Pole."

"I thought you didn't know." Ivypool accused, looking mildly irritated.

"Don't you get snippy with me, remember who saved whose life." Hollyleaf said, giving the younger she cat a look that could probably kill.

"I could have taken him, I didn't need you to come and save me like I'm some helpless kit!" Ivypool grumbled.

"Sure, that's why you were screaming for help, you looked really in control of the situation." Hollyleaf retaliated.

"I was! You just needed to play the hero so you could feel special, you're just jealous of your brother's glory." Ivypool hissed, her fur spiking up in aggravation.

"And you've never been jealous of your sibling?" Hollyleaf yelled back.

"Argh, this is getting us nowhere!" Ivypool screamed in frustration. "So how did you know where we are?"

"I read it on that sign over there, a sign you would have noticed if you'd used your eyes instead of yelling at me." Hollyleaf indicated a sign reading 'Welcome to the North Pole, Home of Christmas!'

"Cats can't read." Ivypool deadpanned.

"Cats don't know what signs are either." Hollyleaf offered.

"Touché."

"So, should we explore?" Hollyleaf asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between the two she cats.

"Yeah, what do you think this Christmas thing is? I wonder if it's dangerous?" Ivypool wondered as the pair started off through the wintery streets.

"I hope it is but I have a feeling that I'm going to be disappointed." Hollyleaf answered, staring incredulously at the buildings shaped like socks, presents and other nonsensical objects.

"Why would you want it to be dangerous?" Ivypool asked, casting a concerned glance at her companion.

"Hmm? Oh, that. Well you see, life in Starclan is great but very, very boring, I mean you imagine and eternity of sitting around doing nothing." Hollyleaf said, sniffing at a building that appeared to be made of some kind of cookie.

"I guess that does sound kind of dull." Ivypool admitted, watching the other she cat take a large bit of the cookie house. "Is that good?"

"Yeah, delishioush." Hollyleaf said through a mouthful of cookie.

Ivypool leaned in to take a bite out of the golden brown structure but never got the chance. Before she could sink her teeth into the sweet smelling confection loud alarms began to blare, startling the two warriors.

"WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY IN SECTOR THREE, I REPEAT, SECTOR THREE, WILL ALL SECURITY ELVES PLEASE REPORT TO SECTOR THREE." A loud voice sounded from a speaker mounted on a pole above the Thunderclan cats.

Suddenly they were surrounded by a crowd of short twolegs dressed in ridiculous red and green outfits. Both she cats screamed incoherently at the top of their lungs as the little twolegs grabbed them and began to carry them away.

"Put me down Twoleg Scum!" Hollyleaf spat, clawing at the red and green garbed twoleg carrying her.

Ivypool didn't even waste time on words; instead she proceeded to attack her captor, who had already learned to hold her at arm's length.

"Where are they taking us?" Hollyleaf called to her fellow captive as the small twolegs, elves she assumed, took them into a building labeled 'Workshop'.

"I have no idea!" Ivypool screamed back over the jolly music that was being blasted at full volume inside the workshop.

"How do we escape?" Hollyleaf yelled.

"I don't know that either, stop asking me things!" Ivypool yowled, resuming her attack on the elf carrying her.

"You are so unhelpful!" Hollyleaf began, but what would have turned into a rant was cut short by Ivypool's elf shoving her into a brightly wrapped box.

Ivypool was trapped in the dark, the elf had shoved her, none too gently she might add, into a box and then it was dark. Sitting up she began to test the limits of her impenetrable cardboard prison; it was small. She couldn't guess anything else about it from the inside. It was small and she couldn't escape.

"However shall I get out of this flimsy cardboard box?" She wondered aloud, unknowing of Hollyleaf's hastily concocted plan to free her.

Hollyleaf was all for leaving that stuck up, back talking she cat in the box but they were clanmates and that meant she had to save Ivypool.

Having successfully arrived at that conclusion Hollyleaf made a heroic leap from the iron grip of the elf. Landing on a shelf high above the workshop Hollyleaf kept her eyes trained on the box that she knew contained Ivypool, probably.

 _Now I just need a distraction, but what?_ Hollyleaf thought to herself, scanning the bustling workshop. Her eyes lit on an enormous Christmas tree that dominated the center of the building and an evil grin grew on her black muzzle.

Then she got an idea. An awful idea. Hollyleaf got a wonderful, awful idea.

Ivypool was starting to panic, her breathing sped up, her heart hammered in her chest. Her brain couldn't take anymore of the sheer weirdness and shut down, the silver and white tabby slumped to the bottom of the box, unconscious.

Hollyleaf was standing on top of a large machine, plotting the best way to execute her nefarious plan. Finalizing the last evil details of her evil plan the Starclan she cat jumped to her paws and with an almighty leap worthy of Lionclan she launched herself through the air for the second time that day.

She landed in the exact spot she had calculated and, just as she had planned, the tree went toppling over, crashing down and flattening half of the workshop. The elves were sent into varying states of panic and unconsciousness at the sight of their ruined workshop and crushed colleagues.

Gracefully making her way down Hollyleaf padded, unhindered, to the conveyor belt that held Ivypool's box.

Taking a second to pose dramatically Hollyleaf threw off the lid of the box, or tried to, the ribbon held it on so she ended up throwing the box across the room. After having retrieved the box and untied the ribbon Hollyleaf threw open the lid to reveal, a teddy bear?

Hollyleaf stared in horror at the pink plushy in the box, _where is Ivypool? What happened to her? How could I have made such a grave mistake? I wonder if anyone caught my daring rescue on camera_? All those thoughts and more raced through Hollyleaf's mind as she gazed blankly at the vacant smile and unfeeling glass eyes of the stuffed bear. Then in a poof of sparkles she was transported back to Starclan, landing on top of a very confused Fallen Leaves.

As for Ivypool? Well she ended up in Santa's sleigh and was most likely put under the tree for some very confused child to find in the morning.

Nobody ever heard from her again.

 **If anyone finds a silver and white tabby with a bad attitude and sharp claws please mail her back to Thunderclan, they probably miss her.**

 **I hope you liked this little story I put together, have a happy holiday!**

 **~ Feathers**


End file.
